


Cold Night

by CastielInWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Other, Tumblr, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielInWonderland/pseuds/CastielInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Imagine sleeping next to Sam when it's cold outside "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just alittle thing I threw together after seeing this ( http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/66168137768/submitted-by-watsonsjumperanddeansjacket ) post. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

                      She wanted to scream.

            Hell — She wanted to pull her hair out.

         Sam Winchester was the cause of this. It wasn’t like they hated each others guts — not normally atleast — but tonight was one of those nights. 

         They couldn’t seem to stop bickering even over the smallest things but unfortunately she was stuck with him in the middle of the forest for the night. And Dean? The unfortunate victim of having to listen to them. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t about to grab his shit and leave them there by themselves to sort out their differences. Infact — If they weren’t on a case he just might have. 

                                            But they were.  

                                                                       So he didn’t.

                     It was when they were practically screaming that she yelled — ” I’m going to take a walk! ” and stormed off promptly into the jumble of trees , gun in the inside pocket of her jacket. ” Great going. ” Dean mumbled under his breath , too low for Sam to make out , as he finished off his beer by the fire — the cool liquid running down his throat. ” Well — I’m turning in for the night. ” Dean said promptly as he hoisted himself to his feet and set the beer bottle next to the two others that had joined at his feet. ” Night Sammy. ” The man said and patted his brother’s shoulder he passed — the other Winchester mumbling his own goodnight. 

         Hours passed and all Sam did was keep his eyes on the burning fire. It seemed to lock him in a gaze. But soon enough he found himself worried about {Y/N} — noticing her lack of return. No matter how angry he was with her — he still cared deeply about the woman — and would never forgive himself if she got hurt. 

                             But he also knew how the woman was.

                      So he knew she wouldn’t come back that quick. 

    No no no — she would take her time and walk her fustrations off.

                             So he decided to give it until morning before he went looking. Getting to his feet — he padded toward his tent and unzipped the front of it with cold fingers. Just as he did this — he heard the sound of leaves crunching coming from the side. His eyes flickered up and immediately landed upon the said girl. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the hood of her thick hoodie was up in an attempt to block out the cold winds. The intense eye contact lasted for only a few mere seconds — that sadly felt like hours — before Sam eventually broke it and slid into his tent without a single word. 

                                            And there {Y/N} laid — pulling her blanket around her to try and gather as much warmth as possible — refusing the urge to get up and go into Sam’s tent to cuddle up beside him. She was still stubbornly angry about the small tiff earlier on — and wanted him to apologize. So hours passed as she just lay there wide awake and trying not freeze before she finally faced that she could no longer resist the urge in joining the younger Winchester. 

                Just the pure remembrance of the warmth rolling of his body and keeping them both at peace as their chests moved in a steady pace — made her crave it more than ever. 

                                 Sighing — she pushed herself off the small air mattress and found herself shuffling silently to the tent next to her own. The zipper seemed to go on forever as she moved it in a downward motion. As soon as it was open she hesitated for a minute before ducking down and placing one foot in — her whole body following quickly as she began to zip the door in up again to try and keep in what little warmth there was from a small heater close by the man trying to keep himself warm as well. 

                                                Sam was awake -- wide awake in fact -- and he didn't say a word as he heard her come in. He just lay there silent and let his eyes focus on her as she moved softly over to him. 

                  Then she stopped right next to the bed.

                                                                  Silence filled the room. 

             Sam was he first to make a move as his arm rose under the blankets to give her a wordless invite as to join him -- One she kindly accepted. Sliding under the covers she found herself slipping into warmness. In mere seconds she found herself wrapped in Sams arms. And in that moment she knew things would be okay. Sam knew it too. The crickets lulled them both to sleep with ease -- their silly feud in the past.


End file.
